Forever, Together
by Arrietta von Hartveil
Summary: Be Honest, Yuuri. Have you ever wanted me?" Read to find out.


A/N: Heh..Well I finally got this one up..It's still a bit OOC which i apologize for.

Disclaimer; Again, I do not own 'Kyo Kara Maoh!' *smiles deviously* if i did..Wolfram wouldn't be so heartbroken.

And with that, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

xx

"Be honest, Yuuri. Have you ever wanted me?"

Wolfram interrogated,who's usual look of arrogance and pride was being slowly washed away. A vulnerable gaze met Yuuri's deep black eyes. The Mazoku's cheeks were a bright, innocent pink, almost matching Wolf's usual frilled gown. No, something was different about Wolfram.

His determined, serious orbs were now replaced by large, hungry eyes, the hue of a breathtaking emerald. They looked so fragile, as though one wrong move could break them. For good.

Even in the scarce light, it was obvious to Yuuri how beautiful his hot headed fiancé

was. I mean, you'd have to be blind not to see it. The way Wolfram's gorgeous blond locks shrouded two innocent, amazing, and just utterly alluring green eyes.

The blond leaned forward on the soft king-sized bed, pressing his gown covered knees gently on the Maoh's trembling, concealed thigh. This made the double black wince in pleasure, reacting to a feeling he just couldn't understand. Yuuri hadn't the slightest idea of what he was going to say, or even how to respond to such a straightforward, dead ended question.

The double black glanced around the room, desperately trying to find a way to evade such a topic. But, Wolfram saw through Yuuri's attempt and sensed that he was about to completely avoid his heartfelt interrogation.

The flame Mazoku gripped the pale blue collar of his fiancé's sleeper, determined to get an answer. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Wolfram tried as hard has he could to hold back the liquefied emotions that were fighting to erupt.

Yuuri stared down at Wolfram. He was dumbfounded. It's not that his highness did not have feelings for the young blond, it's just...he was too much of a wimp to admit it.

_What is this feeling? _Yuuri wondered to himself. A strong silence overcame the both of them and created a heavy atmosphere so thick Wolfram almost felt it pressing down on his burning lungs.

"Wolf..I.." Muttered a truly speechless Yuuri. Up until this point he never liked guys. The very notion made him flip. But...something was different with Wolfram...

xx

Stuttering as he spoke, Wolfram was the one to break the silence. "I see. That's how it is then, huh?"The blond stated, sounding deeply hurt. A cool breeze leaked through the slightly opened window, making Wolfram even more uneasy. He was about to completely lose it. Everything. About to let all the pain and heartache he had been feeling, free for his love to see. And there was nothing Wolfram could do to keep his composure. "I should have known...I really should have known things would turn out like this!"

Wolfram choked, through a blanket of warm tears. "You hate me. Am I not good enough for you? Why do you do this to me? Just because I'm a guy! Do you have any clue how much I'm willing to risk for you?"

The blond bunched his trembling hand into a tight fist against his sleeper, acting as an only form of comfort.

"Dear, Shinou! You have no idea how much I have wished I was a girl..If that were to make you happy. If that were the only way to be with you.. Maybe..you would accept me. Anything for Yuuri Heika...anything." the blond murmured into his damp, pink sleeve.

It was apparent to Wolfram that he had failed. If his love didn't want him anymore. No, never wanted him, then there was no need for him to stay and burden him any further.

"No, I don't want you." declared the Maoh. A blank stare dawned on his face.

These words hit Wolfram harder than anything he had ever felt in all his eighty-two years. Yuuri really didn't want him. He stared back into the eyes of his love, the love who had just rejected Wolfram's deep and irrevocable feelings. Tears stung his gem-like eyes.

He couldn't stand it anymore. The blond just had to get away, before everything he knew fell apart. Not that his own life mattered to him all that much. It's just that if he couldn't be with his wimp, then what point was there to life?

Arching backwards, Wolfram stumbled up unwillingly from the bed, nearly falling forward, and would have met his face with the cold ground. But instead, a strong, warm and forgiving hand gripped the blond's shaking wrist.

"But You are wrong about one thing,. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're more than good enough for me. There isn't a word in existence that could even begin to describe how incredible you are! I want you just the way you are. As a guy. I'm a damned fool for not realizing it earlier! You're so much better than any girl or guy I have ever met. I can't believe I made you wait so long.. You keep me company when I'm in need of comfort. You defend me with your very soul. You brighten my day with every word, every smile,every tear and you're..You're one of the biggest parts of my life."

"And.." Yuuri trailed off, searching for just the right words. "And..You complete me, Wolf" Wolfram's hidden eyes widened, tears brimming in his evergreen eyes. Yuuri pulled Wolfram gently back onto the comforting bed.

"It's true I don't want you."

"But, I do need you."

"I.." was all the Mazoku could get out. He was so overjoyed, so taken back ,thrilled that the one he admired the most really loved him back.

Though, there was a part of the blond that just couldn't believe these words. "Are you sure that-" Wolfram was interrupted by a pair of sweet, wet, gentle lips crashing up against his own. Yuuri sucked intensely on the blond's lower lip, begging for entrance.

Wolfram happily obliged, feeling Yuuri's hot, delicious tongue scope out his mouth, exploring it, memorizing it. A soft moan was heard from deep within Wolfram's throat.

Wolfram blushed deeply when he became aware of his actions. Wolfram leaned forward, deepening this show of affection, Yuuri's mouth had an amazing, signature taste to it. And he loved it. The kiss went on for a few minutes until Yuuri finally broke it, leaving a whimpering blond thirsting for more. "I really do love you, Wolf. I hope to Shinou that you know that." Wolfram nodded childishly in response, a rosy red color glossing over his porcelain cheeks.

Wolfram, who now laid gently against his newly declared lover's chest, Mumbled sweetly. "Yuuri.."

"Hm?"

"About the wedding.."

"Right, We'll handle the preparations first thing in the morning."

Wolfram smiled gently into Yuuri's barely covered chest and began to dose off.

Yuuri pulled him back into reality for a brief second.

"Wolf."

"Hrm?" Mumbled the exhausted, yet terribly pleased blond.

"I love you." Yuuri said, expressing it with a tender, yet meaningful kiss on Wolfram's delicate lips. Then, moving his free hand to the back of Wolfram's head, stroking his blond locks comfortingly. Wolfram's head was spinning with all that had gone on. It would be an understatement to call it "Bliss".

Wolfram muttered an amiable "I love you too, Wimp."

"But.. if you ever cheat on me I swear I'll.." He fumed childishly before dozing off into dreamland.

Yuuri smiled, _So this is how it feels to love someone. _He was finally with his love. And soon, they would be one. An unbreakable pair. Love would conquer all. And nothing...could ever separate the two of them. That's how it is meant to be.

Forever, Together

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

Rate and Review!

And..Suggestions for a new story?

Well..later days! ^^

*Poof*


End file.
